


Mouth to Mouth

by Hieiandshino



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: CPR, First Kiss, Implied Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Implied future relationship?, M/M, You Decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Please tell me nobody kissed me."</i>
</p>
<p>If Steve had kissed Tony.</p>
<p>(Unrevised work)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth to Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Avengers (all media types) does not belong to me.
> 
> Written for the _United State of Multi-Fandom_ , a [6vparavoce project](http://www.6vparavoce.com.br/). Also posted on [tumblr](http://nightmareduringxmas.tumblr.com/post/34463732499/mouth-to-mouth-1-1).

Tony Stark isn’t breathing, that’s the first thing Steve notices when he takes off the yellow plate of the helmet. The man looks in peace and so very tired and suddenly Steve remembers Howard and imagines a conversation: _I couldn’t save your son_ , he would say. _I’m sorry_ ; but stops right there because the Super Soldier is too scared to know what his old friend would say to him. Apparently, everyone close to Steve has to die, even if eventually.

He remembers Peggy and her glassy eyes in that asylum, seventy years older than he remembers but still beautiful, in a sad way. He remembers the way she kept forgetting about her life while Steve talked; sometimes laughing with him and calling him _Stevie_ , just to forget about everything again. The memory is enough to make Steve turn to Thor. “I need you to do thirty chest compressions, quick but deep enough for him to feel through the armor”.

Thor looks at him curiously, but drops his hammer and kneels beside Steve. “Are you performing some trick to save him?” The god asks and Steve smiles a little. Maybe it is a trick – a trick created a few years after he crashed into the ice. He only knows out of curiosity. Steve was learning how to use properly the remote control and its many buttons when he stumbled into a scene of a very silly show. The scene showed someone who had stopped breathing and then a beautiful woman, who ran in a very slow velocity—something that made Steve blush because her breasts were, well, you get the picture—, came and performed compressions into the man’s chest and then kissed him in a way that made the person come back to life.

It picked Steve’s attention and, after asking a doctor from S.H.I.E.L.D. during a routine test, he discovered it was possible. The doctor even lent him a few books and opened a ‘window’ in the so called _internet_ to show him how to do CPR ( _that’s the name, Steve recalls now_ ) properly and save someone’s life. The memory of that calm and confusing moment, just like Steve’s small training with pillows—because he was completely bored and wanted to learn how to do it right since it could save someone’s life—makes the good Captain smile thinly and calm himself enough to start the CPR thing. He nods at Thor for him to start the compressions and, when he does, Steve quickly gives Mr. Stark a mouth to mouth.

“Ah, you are filling the lungs of the Man of Iron with breath. Very smart”. Thor nods approvingly and, when Steve backs away, he makes another thirty compressions. Stark’s body is convulsing a little by the force the God of Thunder is adding but it’s not important right now. Steve breaths on the man’s mouth again, breath and life escaping his lips and traveling through Iron Man’s.

Hulk isn’t around anymore—probably went after Loki when he saw Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanoff going to that ugly Stark Tower to check on their enemy—, so Thor and Steve are all alone, trying to save the life of their comrade. Everytime it doesn’t work, Steve lips tremble and Thor’s hands presses harder and harder on the armor. A thought pass through Steve’s head for a moment: _does that really work when someone has a piece of technology through his chest?_ However, Captain America is too scared to know the answer, too scared of facing the Howard Stark on his head, so he kisses Tony again.

Thor is ready to start another set of compressions when Mr. Stark suddenly coughs and tries to move. When he fails, the man shots his eyes open and looks first at the sky and then to both of his friends, as he would probably call them. “Good Lord, did I just—What just happ—” But he doesn’t complete his phrase, thinking about another thing. “Please tell me nobody kissed me”.

It’s a silly question—even if it’s not really a question—but it makes Steve blush anyway. Thor barks a laugh, like a dog, and says: “Nay, my friend”. The god lies, sharing a knowing smile with Steve, who suddenly likes Thor better than he did in the beginning of this mission.

“We won”, the super soldier answers right after, feeling much better now. Better than a long time.

“Oh”. Iron Man says, looking confused as if something isn’t right in the world and licks his lips slowly. Steve’s blush darkens with this movement and, to avoid eye contact, the Super Soldier gets up. Stark frowns as if he is thinking about something very important, but before any of them can ask what is wrong, the billionaire-playboy-genius-philanthropist starts talking about a lot of random stuff. Something called shawarma is mentioned a lot of times and it sounds like some type of food. It may be related to fondue, Steve thinks to himself while helping Mr. Stark up so they can go after Loki.

**Author's Note:**

>  **(2012-10-28)**  
>  That was my first fanfic related to any Marvel character or universe. Surprisingly, I liked. Never thought I'd be writing Marvel stuff, but, then again, I never thought I would be reading Marvel.
> 
> I’m not sure if this could be physically possible but I had to write something with that scene. And I’m pretty sure Thor would be strong enough to use his force to help Steve in a moment like this.
> 
> **(2012-12-01)**  
>  I corrected my huge mistake about CPR, so thanks to [Thette](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette) for pointing it out. The worst part is that I actually had made some research on CPR and yet I totally didn't notice my mistake until it was too late. It's kinda late to edit, and I'm sorry for letting you guys read something incongruent, but I was really busy.
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! You guys are lovely and amazing!


End file.
